1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle front body structure of a vehicle, and particularly to the structure of a connection portion between frame members extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction, which are a front side member and a front side member extension (extension member) connected thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
The front side member and the front side member extension are connected to each other on a front surface of a dash panel and cooperates to form a frame member extending in the vehicle longitudinal direction of the vehicle front body.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2605458 discloses a front side member extension which has a front end portion thereof extending on the front surface of the dash panel. The front end portion has a bottom wall, a front wall, and left and right side walls, constituting a substantially hat-shaped section thereof open upward.